


His demon is a Dragon

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You meet a perfectly pleasant man named Francis and you are quick to like him but his deep secrets are something you didn't expect to reveal.





	His demon is a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

He is prepared. He always is. This is not the first time he’s doing this and he knows perfectly well that this is not the last. He was careful when he checked for pets and figured out how to disable house alarm. And now that he’s standing by the door he knows he will succeed in what he knows best. What Dragon knows best.  
In half of a minute he’s already inside without waking anyone up. Alarm is disabled and he feels almost at home. He knows that this is not his home, but what he’s about to do makes him feel at home. He looks around, notices some pictures but he doesn’t stop to look at them. He will have plenty of time to do that after. Francis climbs up the stairs and looks at the doors. He figures that three of four doors are bedrooms but he doesn’t know who sleeps in which room. He just knows that there are parents, an adult daughter and a little son about 15 years old. He figures that the last door on his right must be bathroom so he chooses the door slightly to the left but still in front of him. He inhales and almost starts smiling. Feeling that starts to overwhelm him is beyond any pleasure he ever felt. Well, maybe except that part when they are all dead.  
He grabs the doorknob and stop for a moment preparing himself. Francis wants to savor every second of this. He needs to do this to make Dragon satisfied. He closes his eyes like he can hear someone breathing inside. Then he pushes the door open.   
It’s dark in the room but he’s quick to understand that this must be daughter’s room. She’s an adult but that doesn’t mean anything in his plan. He didn’t come here for her, he came here to feed the Dragon and wife will serve for that purpose that just fine. The daughter will be just another Dragon’s victim. Francis moves to the bed. He wants to slit her throat open and it would be best if he doesn’t want to wake the rest of the family.  
He leans and almost gently pushes hair from her face, then freezes. Something clicks in him, he almost hears a snap in his head and his hands start to shake. He looks at her and he can’t move. He hears Dragon screaming at him to murder her, but he’s frozen in place. He feels Dragon pushing his muscles to move, but Francis refuses.   
Despite Dragon going rampage he sits on the edge of the bed and looks at her. She’s sleeping, she doesn’t know that she came this close to death, she doesn’t know that if Dragon becomes even a little bit more powerful inside Francis she can still die. But she sleeps and Francis looks at her. He wants to touch her, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He’s afraid he will wake her up. He’s afraid he will scare her. He doesn’t want that, he wants her for himself.   
He knows now that he won’t sacrifice her to the Dragon.   
Dragon is furious but Francis knows that he can calm the Dragon down. He is loyal to the Dragon and does everything it wants him to so he figures that Dragon can give her to him.   
Francis stands up and leaves. Dragon is still trying to make him come back and do what Francis planned from the start but on the way to his car Francis calms the Dragon down and promises more sacrifices to him in return of keeping her to himself.  
Dragon is not happy, Dragon promises to punish Francis once he’s back home and Francis know that he will be punished, but it’s worth it if he can have her.  
________________________________________  
After Francis satisfied Dragon’s needs he took up another hobby – stalking you. Since than night when he came into your parents’ house and saw you sleeping he couldn’t stop thinking about you. You carry on with your daily routine not knowing how close you were to dying and that this man is now stalking you. He watch you sunbathe in the back yard, he watch you change your clothes when you forget to close the curtains, he watch you work from home almost every night, he watch you argue with your parents and your younger brother. But in the end he really just wants you for himself. He feels jealous when he sees you talking to other people even if they are your relatives. He gets jealous when you talk with your boss on the phone. He feels like he could kill anyone who came into contact with you, but he knows that he can’t really do that. That’s why one day, while sitting in a tree which he made his stalking station, he decided to finally approach you. Maybe not directly and not so openly, but still, he wanted to talk to you, to hear you say his name, to touch you again like he did that night.  
________________________________________  
You feel annoyed. Your mom asked you to go get some groceries again even if she knows that you have a deadline tonight. Of course you didn’t tell her that you only need to reread what you wrote, but still, you came back to live with your parents because they convinced you that it will be cheaper and they miss you terribly. In actuality now you are buying them wine and snacks since your brother is still underage.   
You already picked some cheese your mother wanted and now you look at the paper piece that your father scribbled name of a wine he wants for you to buy. It’s something in French but you are not sure, you never studied this language so when you finally arrive at the wine section you feel lost. On the top of that there’s a man also browsing through some wines and you don’t want to look like a fool trying to find that one specific wine your father wanted (like any other wouldn’t do). You sigh and push the piece of paper in your pocket trying to find that wine on your own. You look at the shelves up and down moving to your right and feeling more desperate with every label you reject until you bump into something. When you jump back you see that it’s that same man who was looking at the wine before you came.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, it’s my fault.” You instantly start to apologize and man just smiles. He has a scar on his lip, but it doesn’t make his face look weird, actually it gives him more a dangerous feeling.  
“No, it’s okay, I’m done anyway. I take too long when I pick my wine. Don’t really know what I’m doing.” He laughs and it somehow sounds forced but you dismiss it. You glance at the label and start laughing. “What’s wrong?” He asks lowering the wine feeling like you just laughed at him.  
“No, it’s just my father.” You pull out piece of paper and show it to the man. “He wanted me to get this same wine and I didn’t even know if I can find it here. And you found it for me.” You smile to him and man squeezes out a nervous smile. “I’m Y/N, and you?” You give him your hand and man pauses looking at your reached out hand, then takes it and gently shakes it.  
“I’m Francis.” He says and you raise your eyebrows with a smile.  
“Such an exotic name. I never met anyone with a name Francis before.” You pull out your hand from his fingers and Francis chuckles, but this time it sounds more sincere.  
“Well, my grandmother named me and she got all sorts of crazy ideas for names.” He says making you laugh.  
“Yeah, I can relate. My brother’s name was my grandma’s influence.” You admit making Francis smile.  
“Oh.” He suddenly snaps from his thoughts and gives you the bottle. “It’s a last one but you can have it.” He says and you look at the bottle surprised.  
“Are you sure? It’s for my parents and they can be so pretentious sometimes. I know that any wine can do, but they have to get all snobby sometimes.” You look into Francis’ eyes and he just smiles.  
“I’m sure. I was just picking blindly anyway.”  
Slowly you take the bottle and look at it for a while, then raise your eyes back to Francis.  
“You’re very kind. Maybe in return I can ask you for a coffee? My treat of course. Tomorrow?” You ask quickly before he starts refusing and Francis’ jaw drops, you see his lips part from surprise, but then he quickly snaps out of it, smiles and nods.  
“I would be happy.”  
________________________________________  
After that evening you started going out with Francis more and more. At first you were simply friendly and were trying to get to know each other more. You even visited his house few times and you watched some movies together. Movies were boring, but you loved spending time with him. And slowly, with every meeting, every eye contact you fell a little bit in love with him. It didn’t surprise you. Even thought that Francis is quite shy and he has hard time talking about himself, but he really tries when he’s around you. It does look like that he’s a little bit too jealous for your liking but you think that this can change. Maybe it’s his first somehow serious relationship and he feels insecure. He never talks with you about his sex life or relationships that he had before you. You are curious but not too much to make Francis uncomfortable. And in your opinion that works. You don’t have to rush anywhere and when the time comes you know that Francis will tell everything himself.  
At least that’s what you thought until you found your way into the attic. Francis trusted you enough to leave you alone in his house while he drove to the store to get drinks before you start another lame movie. He didn’t tell you not to walk around, he didn’t forbid you from checking the rooms out and that probably was his mistake.   
Yet what you found in the attic made you shiver from cold. It was not only an album with obviously obsessive desire to collect everything about Hannibal Lecter and another killer media is calling the ‘Tooth Fairy’. But you found fake teeth and many other things that led you to one conclusion – Francis is the infamous Tooth Fairy.  
You step back from the attic with your palm covering your mouth. You didn’t even hear when Francis returned and started unpacking groceries in the kitchen. Yet when you hear him call for you, you jump from fear and swallow hardly. Tears gather in your eyes but you blink them away. You don’t know what to do, you are afraid to every last cell in your body, but for some reason your legs starts carrying you to the front door. You don’t think that you have any chance of escaping and when Francis hears you by the front door he comes to look what’s wrong.  
“Y/N? Something happened?” He looks worried, but you can’t even utter a thing. You just grab the door handle behind your back, press it down and turn around. Instantly you start running and it shocks Francis which gives you few more seconds to get as far as your legs can take you, but soon Francis understands what happened and starts running after you.  
You run into the woods but you know that you are running too loudly for Francis to lose the sight of you. You don’t even hear how quickly he catches up to you. Only with the corner of your eye you notice him behind your back and you scream when he catches your sweater and you both fall tumbling forward until you come to a stop. Francis quickly gets on top of you and grabs your hands pushing them against soft ground. You start sobbing.  
“Please don’t kill me. I won’t tell anyone, just please… let me go…” You start pleading through tears and Francis looks shocked.  
“Why would I kill you?” He asks almost in a whisper and you look at him. You feel your heart beating in your chest so fast that it’s almost choking you, you see how confused Francis looks and for a moment you believe him, but that moment passes and you struggle to get from him again. “Calm, down Y/N, please!” Francis says loud enough and you slowly become still. “You saw everything, don’t you?”  
You don’t know what to say, you believe that either answer will end in your death.   
“Yes, I did.” You respond. You know it’s no use in lying. Not now, not after you ran screaming from him.  
Francis lowers his head and sighs deeply.  
“I don’t know if you can understand but there is someone, something in me that needs to be satisfied. And that thing can only be satisfied with horrible things.” He mutters and you don’t see his face but you almost believe that Francis is struggling.  
“Is that… mental disorder?” You ask gently.  
“NO!” Francis shouts but instantly regrets it. “No, I wouldn’t call it like that. It’s like a higher calling. But I would never hurt you and I will never let Him hurt you either. You’re too precious for me, Y/N. Please, believe me.”  
“I can believe you, but I don’t want you to murder people anymore.” You say knowing that you’re pushing Francis but you have to be open. You see how Francis grits his teeth and how much he struggles with demons inside of him, but finally he sighs.  
“I don’t know if I can’t hold Him back then.” He slowly gets off of you and sits on the ground. You sit up and look at him.  
Did you really fell for a killer? You don’t know the answer to this question yet, but you want to help him, you want to help Francis deal with his inner darker self.  
You reach out and put your hand on his shoulder and that makes Francis look you in the eyes. He looks at you like he’s waiting for salvation, for absolution of his sins.  
“I will help you if I can.” You promise and with a deep sigh Francis lowers his head and smiles.  
“Thank you, Y/N. You are the only one that can save me.”


End file.
